


Living with DenNor

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon returns back to Hong Kong, leaving Emil alone with his older brother, Lukas, and his boyfriend Mathias. Chaos ensues.





	

“How long until you can visit again?” Emil asked, his arms wrapped around the neck of his boyfriend.

“Probably, like, a month, or so,” Leon guessed, messing with the strap of his carry-on. “Who knows what kinds of antics Yao has for me when I get back.”

They both chuckled. Emil offered him a quick goodbye in the form of a peck on the lips and wished him a good flight, unwrapping his arms. He watched Leon go through security without moving a muscle, until he was out of sight and on his way back to China.

Emil took a deep sigh and began to button up his jacket on the way out of the airport. He walked through the brisk, cold air, alone. As he sat down in his car, he simply visualized falling asleep by himself. He shivered, slamming the door shut.

Emil silently cursed at his boyfriend the entire drive home, due to him leaving him alone.. alone with his older brother, Lukas, as well as Lukas’ boyfriend, Mathias. He could already visualize the ridiculous antics he may have to endure, without the support of his boyfriend.

He had never really gotten along with his brother so well. Since they were kids, they’ve always had that childish ‘hatred’ that usually fades a few years into adulthood.. but it was still present. Leon had pointed it out to him during his visit, and it wasn’t until then that Emil was actually bothered by the tension. Ever since Mathias had moved in, however, Lukas had become less of Emil’s own problem. Emil was less than complaining.

But a part of him wished the relationship was better, stronger..

Emil shrugged the feeling off as he pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his brother. They were both home, he noticed.

Emil shut the front door behind him, dropping his keys on the welcome table. The house was silent, which surprised Emil for 11 in the morning. 

“I’m home,” he called across the quiet house.

“In the television room!” Mathias called back from across the building.

Emil trudged along the hallway, curious to see what his housemates were up to. As he cracked the door open, he revealed to himself Lukas and Mathias lounging together on the sofa. Mathias’ arm was casually over the shoulder of his boyfriend, who was thumbing through a magazine. Mathias was scrolling through some feed on his phone.

“Leon heading back to China?” Lukas simply asked, not even looking up from his reading.

“Yup,” Emil responded, still standing in the doorway.

“When’s he coming back? Or are you going there next time?”

“About a month.”

“Well, he’s always welcome here.”

“Thanks,” Emil stated quietly, closing the door.

Mathias released a heavy sigh. “That was intense.”

“It was just a conversation between my brother and I. Nothing much at all,” Lukas said, turning to face his Danish boyfriend.

“You two never talk!”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“I could name a few things.”

“Really? Go.”

“You’re both gay.”

“Get off me,” Lukas said, pushing Mathias’ arm away from him. 

“I’m just saying, you two need to communicate more. You’re brothers, after all.”

“Like your relationship with your brother is so great.”

“Speaking of, Berwald asked if he and Tino could stop by sometime.”

Lukas sighed. “I don’t see why not. My house has become a damn hospice, anyways.”

Mathias leaned down to give Lukas a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you.”

Mathias stood up from the couch.

“How about I make us all a nice lunch?”

“Us all?”

“Yeah! You, I, Emil.”

Lukas considered. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here are just a few notes about my Human AU.
> 
> Lukas is Norway. He goes by a few names throughout the fandom but I like Lukas best.
> 
> Leon is Hong Kong.
> 
> Emil and Leon are college-aged, nothing specific.
> 
> Lukas and Mathias are mid-twenties.
> 
> Berwald and Tino are a little older.
> 
> Berwald is Mathias' older brother.
> 
> Berwald and Tino are married.
> 
> Emil is Norwegian, not Icelandic. He is (obviously) Lukas' brother.
> 
> Leon is Chinese.
> 
> Did you get all that?


End file.
